


Thereafter (The Society)

by ParrishKath



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, New Ham (The Society), the society is canceled so this is my revenge plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrishKath/pseuds/ParrishKath
Summary: The story about how the society would continue after what happen in season 1 and how everything affect our beloved characters.
Relationships: Harry Bingham/Allie Pressman, Kelly Aldrich/Becca Gelb, Luke Holbrook/Helena Wu, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Kudos: 8





	Thereafter (The Society)

Chapter 1: 

It's All Going Down in Flames  
.  
.  
.  
Harry

It is a funny thing indeed. 

Harry Bingham never thought of himself to be a guy that would start a coup and end up taking his spot as one of the leaders. Harry Bingham just wanted a life for him in this fucked up world where everything is gone. Harry Bingham never saw himself to be involved with whatever the hell is happening now and the worst part is, he knows that he is responsible for what happen. 

As he and Allie stared at each other, Harry felt his heart is getting heavier by the minute. Even as they dragged Allie into a car and Harry find himself looking at his now co-leader, Lexie. Harry still knows that he is responsible for whatever is coming for Allie. 

“Are you having second thoughts now Harry?” Lexie asks him. 

Harry scoffs at her words. “Are YOU backing down Lexie?” he asks her back. Harry saw how shocked Lexie is when the crowds start to get violent and when Allie’s forehead got hit by rocks. If anyone who’s going to crack, it’s her. Not him. Never.

Lexi shook her head. “You should probably get rest, we have a big day tomorrow.” She said to him and walks away.

“Right.” Harry muttered under his breath. Big fucking day it is. 

Harry walks to his car. The black Maserati that had a few scratches on the sides and front was always been his signature, the car symbolizes how rich he is and how high his status is but now, even Harry himself think that car is just a car. A car that apparently was expensive. When he gets in to his car, Harry didn’t start the engine immediately. Instead, he reached down to his pocket, searching for a pill to pop but he found none. He sighed heavily and leaned back to the car seat. He might have to asks more from Campbell. 

Right, Campbell. That guy who is now his supplier for those pills, who also give him an in to start this whole thing. Even so, Harry still felt uneasy whenever he nears him. Like, there’s something off about how he acted don’t care for one second and one second letter helps Harry to be the new leader in this town. Something doesn’t feel right and maybe Harry is too blind to see.

Harry shook the thoughts away and starts the engine. He didn’t want to think about anything else, tomorrow is a big day and it’s better for him to take a rest before dealing with it in the morning. Harry Bingham drives away from the church with lingering thoughts about something itching him off.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Allie

They didn’t take her to Luke’s wine cellar. 

Allie felt relieved at this but she still put a stern face in front of them. She watches as they passed many houses before finally stopping in her own house. Allie raised an eyebrow at this but stops when he saw who is in front of her house.

Campbell is leaning against the porch with a smug in his face. How the hell he got here so fast? 

“So, you’re making me in a house arrest?” she asks Jason who still holds her. 

Jason glared at her. “Shut up.”

“Right.” Allie said. She knew they had no choice of other places to hold her, all that was left was Luke's wine cellar and her house. Allie know this beforehand.  
Luke opens the driver's door and gets out of the car. Then he jogged to the door that was next to Jason and opened it. Jason came out, pulling Allie out from the car too. Allie wanted to laugh at their awkwardness, to think it's been almost a year since they absorbed their role as the guard, they would still be awkward in the face of a "criminal.” Allie waited until Luke closed the door and turned to open the door for Clark and Will but instead, Luke closed the car door went back to the driver’s seat. It wasn't until a few minutes later that the engine started and Luke drove away with Clark and Will.

Allie turns to Campbell and yells at him. "Where are they going to take Will ?!" Allie tried to get Jason's grip off her arm but she didn't have much strength. Allie was really starting to lose steam.

Campbell hopped down from the porch with the smug still on his face. "Oh, don't be like that cuz." There was a hint of sarcasm in his words. "You know that fellow criminals must not be left together, to avoid planning to overthrow the leadership." Said Campbell to Allie.

"oh, you mean what are you doing now?" Allie really wanted to slap that smug from his face.

“Hey, hey, hey, you brought this upon yourself when you decided to rig the votes.”

“You know it wasn’t true.” Allie said. 

Campbell shrug his shoulder “I only heard what the witness said. Now, let’s get inside shall we?” 

As if what Campbell said was a cue, Jason pulled Allie again to follow him. Allie walked over and looked at Campbell's back, still unable to believe she had a sociopath cousin like himself. Allie should have listened to Sam's words at the time, about how she would regret letting Campbell go.

Because right now, she definitely is.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Helena

Helena thinks that everything happens because she hadn’t been praying enough. 

That or the fact that she failed to protect Elle from Campbell, which now causes him to turn everything into chaos. Helena knows that Harry wouldn’t be acting by himself when it comes to the coup, someone was behind it and the only person that seems to spend much time with Harry is Campbell. She also considers everything that Elle had said about him being manipulative and somewhat charming. Helena wished she would’ve told Allie and Luke sooner. 

Suddenly she felt conflicted at the thought of Luke, her fiancée seems to not telling her everything except how he is the witness of Allie and Will “plot” to rig the votes. At first, Helena frowned upon Luke’s confession because she remembered all the things Allie said to her about what is he doing and who she is but as she found herself being torn between Allie and Luke, she starts to think could all of that be just an act? 

Someone tapped her should, Helena turns around and met Kelly’s eyes. Her face looks tired but at the same time she looks upset. “Hey, where have you been?” Helena asks.  
“I tell you later, can we talk somewhere private?” Kelly answers. Helena who could sense her uneasiness, decided to nod. 

Kelly took her hand and they walk away from the church. Kelly stopped at front of the coffee shop and let go of Helena’s hand. They both entered the cafe and took a seat in the back of the room. 

Helena can still feel kelly's discomfort increasing and decides to ask again. "What is wrong?" she asked. 

Kelly looked at the window before finally shrugging her shoulders and answering Helena's question. "do you know it will be like this?" 

"Like what?" 

"Listen, Helen, I know the two of us are not close friends but considering that there are very few people who can think rationally here, I think you know what. I mean, "Kelly said." Did you know it would turn out like this?” 

This was what Helena was afraid of, a confrontation about what really happened and what the real truth was. "Kelly, I really didn't expect it to be like this. When Luke told me what Allie and Will were doing, I couldn't believe it either but I-" 

"But you still take her side, yeah, I can understand that." Kelly cut her off. "But that's not what I'm worried about, I'm worried about Campbell's intentions."

Huh? again about Campbell. Helena wonders why Campbell was at the centre of what happened. “Why Campbell? Isn’t this was all Harry and Lexie doing?”

Kelly shook her head. “No. Although it seems like it but a few months ago Harry couldn’t even get up from bed and Lexie? She doesn’t even appear at all. The only time we saw what is she doing is during Thanksgiving, when she is doing that performance. Don’t you think it seems odd? How two people who barely had any interaction can be co-Mayors? And don’t forget how few months before the Guard was hellbent on apprehend Campbell?” 

Helena starts to see Kelly’s point. “You meant to say, somehow and someway, Campbell manage to not only pull Harry and Lexie but also The Guard to be on his side?”

Kelly nodded at her words. “Exactly!” she exclaimed but then she starts to look over the window again. “Okay, I don’t want to strain your relationship with Luke but I think he’s lying about what he saw.”

Now THIS is the confrontation that Helena was waiting. “What makes you say that?”

“The guard is protecting Allie all the way but suddenly they turned on her after Luke said what he said. Again, doesn’t it seem odd?” 

At first glance, Kelly’s words sound like she is just making assumption based on the events and the timeline leading up to what happened and Helena do know better. Luke is indeed lying and she doesn’t know why, that’s why she doesn’t agree altogether with Kelley. Instead she said, “I trust him. But you are right, it does seem odd how Harry and Lexie could join forces together like that.” Helena’s hand starts to play with her necklace, her fingertips is tracing the ring. “ Now that you say it, what are you suggesting we do?”

Kelly raised her eyebrow. “We? So, you agree to join whatever it is I’m thinking of doing?”

“No, I’m not agreeing into joining your little plan. I’m just agreeing to you assumption and asks what are we going to do about it?”

“Oh, that’s good enough” Kelly leaned to her chair. “I think we need to talk to Grizz about this, he’s the other one who could think rationally about this.” 

“Sounds fair.” Helena said. 

Helena is still tracing her ring while her mind is racing about the thought how could she make Luke admits he is lying? Whether she like it or not, what happen not only endanger her relationship and Allie’s safety but this thing could tear apart the town, destroying what Cassandra had builds and died for. Helena doesn’t want that, she wants to keep the town safe and intact. Keeping everything safe and sound was all she could think about.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Grizz

He stood still while the crowd break apart and Allie is being taken away. 

Grizz didn’t think him leaving for few weeks would turn the whole society into chaos. Grizz now thinks he should’ve never left at all. He thinks back at how Allie looks so hopeful later he said that he found land, Allie smiled with her forehead bleeding. The Allie who is strong but actually very fragile, is being overthrown for something as sketchy as rigged poll. Grizz still couldn’t wrap his head around it. 

He was there when Allie told everyone that she doesn’t want this. She doesn’t want to be a leader because that the same killing her indirectly. Grizz was also there when the Guard told her that they would protect her if she took up the mantle and lead them. Now, where all those words go? Thrown away from a window? Flushed away by the stream of waters? Flown away by the wind? Where the fuck all those words go?

Grizz stared down at his feet, he tried to straighten his thoughts. There must be something happen besides the accusation about Allie and Will, something else must’ve happen that turns the whole town into this chaos. He decided that he must talk to Gordie, who he thinks must be spending much time with Allie, Will and the Guard. Now, he just needed to find him. 

He pulled out his phone, maybe he saved Gordie’s number? However, as he scrolled down his contacts he doesn’t found Gordie’s number. Grizz scratches the back of his neck, where could that guy be? Suddenly he remembers, the hospital! Gordie must be in the hospital, he’s taking care of Becca after all. 

Right Becca, who is pregnant. With Sam’s kid.

“Fuck.” He mutters. Should he go there and show up unannounced? That could go either surprising Sam or shocked him. Or maybe even accidentally let Becca knows that Grizz totally get it on with her baby daddy? Why is it so hard to one thing? Grizz decided to just go do everything at once. He doesn’t give much thought about surprising or shocking Sam but he knows to keep his distance and focuses on Allie. He may just for once be selfless when it comes to Sam and let him have his own family. Even when Grizz himself is still lingering the kiss they had before he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy,  
> i hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction and if you have any comments or critique, please let me know :)


End file.
